


Daylight

by ByeByeLove



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeByeLove/pseuds/ByeByeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But Tom was completely unsuspecting of Loki’s reactions to the weather.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Having grown up with Thor and living in the almost constant sun of Asgard that rarely even allowed a gust of wind, Tom assumed that Loki had been offered an unhindered view of what nature could be like when lazing about, warming immortal skin or what it could ultimately break and destroy when forced into chaos by a golden god of thunder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those two preconceived notions had Tom assuming that the power and beauty of nature was likely lost on Loki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He found himself, undeniably, more than a little surprised to be proven wrong.</em>
</p><p>Five times Tom was surprised and one time he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> So with the super hot weather and now with this lovely cold weather I became inspired to write a weather related one-shot.  
> Sort of random, yeah.  
> But hey, I'm still without television and internet so my inspiration comes from wherever.  
> And oddly enough, it didn't start out as a 5+1, but I'd never written one and it kind of just morphed into it.
> 
> So, hope you enjoy.

When Tom invited Loki to stay with him, he was sure he was in for it.

He expected fighting, petulant tantrums, even explosions to a certain degree.

But he was amazed to find that Loki was as far from a child not getting his way as he could possibly be.

He seemed to thrive on learning new things, seeing new things and experiencing them all firsthand.

Television for one, he was addicted to almost anything and everything that he could watch, flickering through channels in the blink of an eye and never missing a single thing, sometimes shouting – much to Tom’s amusement – how utterly obvious plotlines and twists were before they had a chance to be revealed.

Food, for another, practically eating Tom out of house and home the first few weeks he was there until Tom had adamantly stressed that he needed to either slow down or come with him to the store to do his own shopping so Tom got to actually eat once in a while.

There was clothing too. Loki found that because he didn’t have to wear his leather garments, he didn’t want to, so he’d taken to stealing anything he could get his hands on that Tom didn’t immediately cringe at; which, truthfully, wasn’t very much and even going so far as to buy Tom new clothes as well.

After that it was a toss-up between music and books as to what he liked to enjoy more, usually ending up just listening to music while he read whatever Tom had allowed him to keep of his stolen books, holing himself up in his room for days, nose in the pages.

But Tom was completely unsuspecting of Loki’s reactions to the weather.

Having grown up with Thor and living in the almost constant sun of Asgard that rarely even allowed a gust of wind, Tom assumed that Loki had been offered an unhindered view of what nature could be like when lazing about, warming immortal skin or what it could ultimately break and destroy when forced into chaos by a golden god of thunder.

Those two preconceived notions had Tom assuming that the power and beauty of nature was likely lost on Loki.

He found himself, undeniably, more than a little surprised to be proven wrong.

 

+

 

The first time it happened, Tom was so startled he fell out of his chair in the middle of eating.

“Thomas!” Loki shouted from God only knew where in the house. “Thomas, come here!”

Tom blinked at the table edge from his position on the floor and then stood up, using the table for leverage, before frowning down at the mess of lettuce and dressing on his lap. He was just reaching for a napkin to clean some of it off when Loki shouted again.

“THOMAS!” He fairly screeched and Tom dropped the napkin and practically ran from the room to where, he hoped, Loki was.

And he was in fact, in the bathroom.

“Loki,” Tom sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he took in the sight of the god sitting in the small bathroom window, staring out at the afternoon sky. “What, in the bloody hell, are you doing?”

Loki turned and regarded Tom with wide eyes. “Thomas, look.” He pointed to the sky and Tom walked forward, stretching to see past Loki through the window.

“It’s a rainbow.” Tom said, looking up at Loki who was staring, slack-jawed, at the rainbow.

“A rainbow?” Loki asked, confusion coloring his voice as he stretched further out the window and Tom grabbed his elbow to keep him on the sill. He turned and looked down at Tom, eyes amused. “I’m not going to fall.”

Tom made a vague gesture with his free hand. “You never know.”

Loki smiled. “I suppose.” He turned back to the rainbow and leaned further out, testing Tom’s strength on his arm. “How does a rainbow come about?”

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked out at the rainbow. “Light from the sun refracts in the water that’s in the air, usually after a good rain.”

Loki nodded and leaned back with a smile. “It’s beautiful, nothing like the rainbow bridge.”

Tom laughed softly, squeezed Loki’s arm and stepped back. “Yeah it is, now I have to go change my jeans because, thanks to you, I’ve made a mess of them,” he pointed a finger at Loki’s smirk. “And no, that does not mean what you think it means.” He walked away, but stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and looked at Loki, framed in sunlight. “And try not to fall out while I’m gone.”

“No promises!” Loki shouted with a laugh as he stared out at the sky

 

++

 

The second time it happened, Tom was a little less surprised, but still not fully prepared for Loki’s outburst.

“Thomas!” He yelled and Tom jumped from his position on his bed, dropping his book and giving a surprised yelp.

“What in the—” Tom started only to be cut off.

“Thomas, here, now!” Loki shouted and Tom lifted the blanket off his lap and touched his feet to the chilly floor.

“Bloody freezing outside, can’t even feel my goddamn feet and he wants me to—Loki what the hell are you doing?” Tom asked, wrapping his arms around himself, his entire body shivering as the hail filled the doorway of his balcony, landing just inside the room and piling up against the side of the sofa to melt on the floor.

“Thomas, what is this?” Loki asked, standing like the madman he was outside on the balcony, hands outstretched at his sides, catching the hail in his hands.

“Loki, you mad git, get inside.” Tom hissed, keeping one hand wrapped around his midsection and stepping around the puddles and piles of sleet and up to the god, grabbing his arm.

“Thomas.” Loki whined, tugging his arm back and pulling Tom out into the cold. “I want to stay out here, stay out here with me.”

“Loki, no, this is how people get colds.” Tom complained, trying to step back inside, wrapping his hand tighter around Loki’s arm.

“No, Thomas, this is how mortals get colds, not me.” Tom glared at him, pulled, but Loki took one step further out and Tom, his hand practically frozen to him, came along.

“Well if you ha-hadn’t no-noti-ced, I am m-mortal.” Tom shivered out, tugging more urgently, but Loki stayed rooted to the spot. Tom huffed in irritation and let him go, turning around. “F-fine, I’m going to go inside, before I get f-frostbite.”

Loki laughed and turned, wrapping his arms around Tom’s waist, effectively stopping him in his tracks. “Stay with me?” He pulled Tom back against his chest and rubbed his freezing cheek against Tom’s neck, making him swallow thickly. “I promise you won’t get frostbite.”

Tom took in a shuddering breath. “Fine.”

Loki hummed in satisfaction before turning them to the biting wind again, wrapping him in his leather jacket, extending it to wrap completely around the both of them.

Tom pressed his lips into a disapproving line. “Loki, I’m cold.”

Loki sighed and pressed a hand to Tom’s chest and he felt incredible warmth fill his entire body, starting in his chest and spreading out.

“Better?” Loki asked, dropping his chin to Tom’s shoulder, arms securely wrapped around his waist to stop him from leaving.

Tom huffed and wrapped his arms around Loki’s. “Yes.”

“Good.” Loki smiled, pressing his cheek against Tom’s as they watched the hail.

Tom frowned as a thought struck him suddenly,

“Loki, haven’t you seen snow before?” He asked, leaning away and looking back at Loki.

Loki looked at him, eyes still bright and face flushed. “Yes, but the company makes the difference.”

Tom couldn’t help but blush slightly as he turned back around and situated himself back against Loki’s chest.

 

+++

 

The third time, Tom was becoming more accustomed to Loki’s outbursts at the weather, but this time, he was completely thrown.

It started out as usual.

“Thomas!” But this wasn’t a shriek of excitement, it was full of fear and Tom turned from the food he’d been perusing.

He waited for the second shriek and then sighed, closed the fridge door and walked into the spare bedroom that had become Loki’s when he decided on a whim to stay for prolonged periods of time to annoy Tom to no end.

He opened the door to the dark room, lit only momentarily by the relentless lightning.

“Loki?” Tom called out in confusion when he caught no sight of the god in the room and he was answered immediately after with a clap of thunder and an answering shriek from the closet.

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise and walked over to the closet, opening the door just as another flash of lightning shone through the room.

Loki shrieked and grabbed Tom’s pajama bottoms, making him stumble into the closet as Loki buried his face in the soft fabric.

“Loki, are you okay?” Tom asked, looking down, though the answer was obvious.

Loki pressed his face harder into his legs and shook his head. “I’m scared, Thomas.”

Tom licked his bottom lip and ran a hand through Loki’s hair for some semblance of comfort. “It’s just a thunderstorm, Loki.”

Loki jumped when another bright blaze of lightning lit the room and a rumble of thunder followed and he slammed the door shut behind Tom and hugged his knees to him.

Tom frowned and felt Loki press his face hard against his legs, shaking as he gripped him tight. “Loki, it’s okay, nothing’s going to hurt you.”

Loki shook his head, trembled hard as another groan of thunder practically shook the entire room, mumbling something incoherent into his legs.

“What?” Tom asked, leaning down as best he could, tugging on Loki’s hair, trying to get him to lift his face slightly.

Loki rested his chin on his legs and whispered into the dark enclosure. “Thor, he used to scare me with them.”

Tom blinked in the darkness and a sudden thought struck him just as another roar of thunder permeated the air.

“Wait here.” He said, trying to make his tone as reassuring as possible.

Loki gripped his legs tighter as Tom opened the closet door and Tom reached down, peeling the stiff fingers away from him. “I’ll be right back, I promise, okay?”

Loki swallowed audibly and nodded, releasing Tom with obvious reluctance.

It took Tom only a few minutes to get what he wanted together and then he was back in the closet, cajoling a terrified Loki from the room.

Loki jumped at every clap of thunder, his face buried in Tom’s shoulder blades at he led them to his own bedroom, now messy due to the amount of clothes and shoes he’d taken from his own closet.

He stepped in, closing the door behind them and guided Loki to his much larger walk-in closet.

He opened the door to reveal the nest of blankets he’d set up, a blanket draped over the clothing rack at the top to form a sort of room, the rest of the available blankets in the house formed to a nest on the bottom, pillows pressed around the walls.

He coaxed Loki down into these, situating him into the deepest recesses of the closet where it was darkest and softest.

“One more thing.” He whispered and Loki looked at him with wide eyes as he left.

He came back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, giving them to Loki as he closed the closet door and slid the blanket over them, pressing it against the door to quiet the noise of the thunder outside.

He slid next to Loki who burrowed into his shoulder and held his cup as they waited out the storm, sipping their steaming drinks in the warm room.

When they were done with the chocolate, Tom opened the door momentarily and set the empty cups outside the door, the room quiet and dark, the storm over.

But Loki only pulled him back inside, pressing him against the cushioned wall, pushing his legs apart and insinuating himself between them, laying his side against his chest

Loki pressed a kiss to Tom’s chest, just above his heart, whispering. “Thank you.”

Tom smiled and lifted a blanket up to cover him as he felt Loki relax into sleep.

 

++++

 

The fourth time, Tom was really not at all prepared and more than a little surprised at the outcome.

“Thomas!” Loki shouted as he jumped on the bed.

Tom jumped awake, rolled over and twisted his legs in the blankets.

“Loki, what in the bleeding, buggering hell?” Tom groaned, burying his face in the pillow, curling his fingers into the sheet.

Loki grabbed his side and rolled him over, peeling the blanket off and kicking it away, planting his hands on either side of Tom’s head once he got him on his back, arms up, legs successfully untangled.

“Thomas.” He breathed, grinning widely, green eyes bright with excitement, dripping wet hair soaking Tom’s face and the pillow he lay on.

“You’re wet.” Tom stated, blinking up at him and Loki only grinned wider.

“It’s raining,” he breathed. “It’s magnificent, Thomas.”

Tom sighed and looked at Loki with drowsy, blue eyes. “Yes, and?”

Loki’s brow furrowed, some of his excitement tamped down due to Tom’s obvious lack of. “And?”

“Well, what are you on about?” Tom asked, looking out the window to the gray day. “The last time it rained, you hid in the closet.”

Loki huffed and Tom looked back at him, at the frown on his face. “That was a thunderstorm, Thomas, those are terrifying; this is rain.”

He grinned again and Tom raised his eyebrows. “I repeat; and?”

Loki sighed. “Fine, I can see you won’t be any fun today.”

Tom laughed and closed his eyes, intending to go back to sleep no matter what Loki had intended. “No, not if you plan on dragging me out of bed at an ungodly hour into some sort of ungodly weather to do some sort of ungodly activity that would require me to get wet when I am perfectly content to stay right here, dry and warm.”

Tom waited for him to move, to complain, even completely prepared to be dragged bodily from the bed, but all he did was huff in irritation and settle down next to Tom, planting himself firmly at his side.

Tom frowned and cracked an eye open, looking at Loki who lay on his side, facing him.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked as Loki scooted closer and reached down for the blanket, pulling it over them.

“Lying in your bed.” He said in a tone that screamed ‘obviously’.

“I can see that,” Tom answered back, turning his head and opening both eyes to look at him. “Why?”

Loki pressed his lips together in a thin line and slid just a bit closer, placing him a small distance away, any closer and they would be touching; which, Tom decided, was not at all a bad thing. “Because you refuse to get out of bed, so I decided if you wanted to be lazy, I would join you in that endeavor.”

Tom rolled his eyes and turned to face him, lying on his left side. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Loki murmured, a smile lighting his face. “If you feel this is the best way to enjoy the rain, I will join you.”

Tom nodded, smiling as well. “Only one problem with that, Loki.”

“Oh?” Loki breathed, chewing on his bottom lip in an uncharacteristically self-conscious move. “Pray tell, what is that?”

Tom leaned closer and nudged Loki’s shoulder until he turned to see the window behind him.

He leaned close to his ear and murmured. “The window is behind you.”

Loki made a low noise in his throat as Tom laughed, breath warm against his skin, before he leaned back, Loki following him shortly.

“So it is.” He whispered, scooting even closer, bringing their fronts flush together, their faces barely apart. “My mistake.”

Tom laughed, reached up to thread his fingers through Loki’s wet, disheveled hair. “Is it really?”

Loki made a vague noise in agreement before he leaned closer, eyes asking for permission that Tom’s eyes gave in volumes, before taking his mouth in a soft, languid kiss.

Loki’s lips were soft, cold and perfect. He responded to Tom’s lips with an almost hesitant need, pressing, by turns, firmly and then softly, his hands coming to rest against Tom’s chest and bunch his shirt in his fists.

Tom carded his fingers through his damp hair and licked into his hesitant mouth, pushing him onto his back, the blanket managing not to get in the way as Tom situated himself between his legs and Loki made a soft needy noise into his mouth.

Tom held himself up with an elbow next to Loki’s head on the pillow and kissed him soundly as Loki wrapped his legs around his hips to grind their growing arousal together, moaning into his mouth at the sudden friction.

Finally needing air, Tom pulled back, kissing him once on the bottom lip, nipping gently as Loki took in a shaky breath.

“Do you still want to look at the rain?” Tom asked, kissing Loki’s jaw, down to his ear and back up again as Loki thrust up with his hips. “Or do you just want to lay here and kiss until we can’t see straight, let alone know what the hell is going on outside?”

Loki’s eyes lit up at that.

“I am...” Loki’s eyelids fluttered delicately as Tom pressed down with his hips and he had to take a deep breath before he could speak again. “More than amenable to that.” He muttered before capturing Tom’s lips in a firm kiss as he laughed.

 

+++++

 

The fifth time, Tom was surprised at Loki’s reaction, but pleased, all the same.

The next morning, Tom woke to more rain and an irritated grumble coming from the pillow next to him.

“Thomas.” The irritated pile of blankets muttered.

He smiled and turned, stroking the black mess of hair that peeked out from under the blankets.

He lifted the edge of the blankets and Loki stared at Tom, green eyes portraying his discontent.

“Yes?” Tom asked, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s still raining.” He murmured, petulant.

Tom smiled and slid into Loki’s warm cocoon, nestling up to the god.

“Yes, it tends to do that sometimes.” He murmured, pushing Loki onto his back, clambering on top of him and snuggling against his naked body.

Loki huffed and adjusted the blankets, wrapping his arms around Tom, pulling the blankets in close.

“I want the sun.” Loki murmured into Tom’s neck.

Tom smiled into his skin and kissed his neck softly. “Mhm, well, don’t we all sometimes.”

Loki huffed again, tangling their legs together and nuzzling into Tom’s neck.

“But I want it now.” He sighed.

Tom laughed quietly. “Yes, well, it seems you might have to wait like the rest of us puny, little mortals.”

Loki snorted in mirth and hugged Tom closer, absorbing his body heat, skin on skin.

“Well,” he started, running his fingers over Tom’s spine and delighting in his shiver. “I suppose this isn’t so bad.”

Tom peeked up and smiled at him, eyes still sleepy and soft. “No, I suppose it isn’t.”

“I wonder what we could possibly do until this mess clears up?” Loki murmured, looking out at the dreary, gray sky.

Tom hummed, fingers skittering down Loki’s sides, eliciting a full-body shiver. “I have some ideas.”

Loki laughed, rolled Tom over and proceeded to ignore the weather for the next twenty-four hours.

 

+1

 

After that, Tom found he was unable to be surprised by Loki’s antics come hell or high water.

“Thomas!” He cried, throwing the blankets off, climbing over Tom in all his naked glory until he was plastered to the glass, eyes wide.

Tom turned onto his front, the sleep and sex warm sheets tangled around his hips as he stared at Loki, framed in sunlight. “What?”

Loki turned and grinned. “There’s a rainbow.”

“Lovely.” Tom smiled and extended a hand. “Now let’s put it to shame.”

Loki bit his lip, looking uncertain for a moment before fairly launching himself at Tom, kissing him breathless as they rolled across the bed and straight onto the floor in an unfathomably lovely array of naked limbs and pale skin.

After, with the sunlight streaming over their lax bodies, Loki found the way Tom looked bathed in sunlight, naked, pliant and laughing as he rained kisses over his flushed, sweaty skin, was far better than anything the sky had ever shown him.


End file.
